Тёмный замок (Мир желаний)
|Последнее появление = }} }} Тёмный замок - локация Мира Желания, появляющегося в сериале «Однажды в сказке». __TOC__ История )}} Интересные факты |-|Производственные примечания= Производственные примечания *Кадр Тёмного замка в File:722WishCastle.png - это кадры, используемые для версии Тёмного замка из Мира Сновидений в ,File:601OtherWayAround.png и кадры того же здания в Зачарованном Лесу в .File:609DarkCastle.png **Другой кадр для эпизодаFile:722TellMeYou.png взят из кадров оригинального Тёмного замка в .File:219RumplesCastle.png |-|Культурные ссылки= Библия *Крест Святого Петра (перевёрнутый латинский крест) изображён в книге, лежащей на скамейке, где стоит снежный шар.File:721CreatedThisPrison.png Крест Святого Петра традиционно использовался как христианский символ, но в последнее время он также использовался как антихристианский символ. ( ) *Когда Генри проводит исследования в замке Румпельштильцхена из Мира Желания, открытая книга на столеFile:721HenryResearching.png содержит стихи 19-21 из Книги Иова 36 в Библии. Обратите внимание, что некоторые слова скрыты на экране; следующая выдержка полностью: ( ) '' 19 Даст ли Он какую цену твоему богатству? Нет, — ни золоту и никакому сокровищу. 20 Не желай той ночи, когда народы истребляются на своём месте. 21Берегись, не склоняйся к нечестию, которое ты предпочёл страданию. '' ::*Книга, которую он открывает, продолжая исследование,File:721HenryResearching2.png содержит стихи 1 - 3 Книги пророка Исаии 47 (есть дополнительный текст внизу, предположительно дополнительные стихи, но они слишком размыты, чтобы читать). Некоторые слова неразборчивы из-за складки на странице; следующая выдержка полностью: ( ) '' 1Сойди и сядь на прах, девица, дочь Вавилона; сиди на земле: престола нет, дочь Халдеев, и вперёд не будут называть тебя нежною и роскошною. 2Возьми жернова и мели муку; сними покрывало твоё, подбери подол, открой голени, переходи через реки. 3Откроется нагота твоя, и даже виден будет стыд твой. Совершу мщение и не пощажу никого. '' ::*Рядом со стихом 1 - 3 видно стих 12-14. Некоторые из текста закрыты Генри; следующая выдержка полностью: ( ) '' 12 Оставайся же с твоими волшебствами и со множеством чародейств твоих, которыми ты занималась от юности твоей: может быть, пособишь себе, может быть, устоишь. 13 Ты утомлена множеством советов твоих; пусть же выступят наблюдатели небес и звездочёты и предвещатели по новолуниям, и спасут тебя от того, что должно приключиться тебе. 14 Вот они, как солома: огонь сожёг их; не избавили души своей от пламени; не осталось угля, чтобы погреться, ни огня, чтобы посидеть перед ним. '' |-|Заметки= Реквизит *Стол на которой Румпельштильцхен помещает снежный шар (где в ловушке находятся Джасинда и Люси), представляет собой модифицированную версию дыбы,File:721BeUndone.png известный средневековый инструмент пыток. Дыба имеет шипованные ролики, предназначенные для нарезки кожи и мышц спины жертвы, «улучшения», сделанные французами. ( ) **Тот же самый инструмент пыток стоял в Подземном Департаменте шерифа в .File:515EvilTwin.png Черная клетка в большом зале,File:721ReallyHad.png где Круэлла оказалась в ловушке, является еще одним повторным использованием реквизита из эпизода, где он стоит в углу депортамента шерифа.File:515MummyNeedsToUnwind.png **Клетку и дыбу также можно увидеть в Темном замке из Мира сновидений в .File:601CastleTransforms.png File:601TakesHand.png **В подвале Румпельштильцхена из Мира Желаний можно увидеть две висячие клетки. Висячая клетка была средневековым пыточным устройством, в котором жертва была либо отображена, либо позже освобождена, либо заперта внутри и ушла, чтобы умереть.The Wrong View of History, Jack Paraskovich, Xlibris, 2016, pp. 118 - 119. Facsimile by Google Books. ( ) ***Те же реквизиты находились на полу в камерах Черной феи в .File:616ReachingForOrb.png File:616CleaningHerBoot.png ***Одна из камер также появилась в Подземном Департаменте шерифа в и версии Темного замка из Мира сновидений в начале Шестого Сезона .File:601CarryingTray2.png Декорации *Когда Круэлла из Мира Желаний охраняет замок, в большом зале сидят две подушечки для долматинцев.File:721AnimalLover.png ( ) *Две измененные версии «Гирлянды цветов вокруг картуша с Иисусом и Св. Иоанном Крестителем в качестве детей», живопись 1630-х годов фламандского художникоа Даниэля Зегерса и голландского фламандского художника-барокко Томаса Виллебортса Босхарта, висят по обе стороны от выхода главного зал.File:721LeashRoundHere.png File:721WalkingIntoCastle.png Картина была отредактирована для шоу; наиболее заметными отличиями являются два ребенка посередине, которые были заменены другим мотивом и большим черепом, который был добавлен на дно. , )}} **Эти же картины появляются в версии Темного замка из Мира сновидений в .File:601CastleTransforms.png *Когда Генри проводит исследования, иллюстрация в одной из книгFile:721ReadyToWrite.png показывает Сигиллум Дей, магическую диаграмму позднего средневековья. ( ) **Эта же иллюстрация появляется в книге заклинаний Коры в .File:202Rumplestiltskin.png *Когда Генри садится, чтобы использовать перо автора в замке Румпельштильцхена из Мира Желаний, книга на столе (замеченная вверх-ногами)File:721OnceUponATimeBookOpened.png содержит страницы 3652 и 3653 «Решений Суда Сессии: от его первого учреждения до настоящего времени: переваривается под правильными головами, в виде словаря, том 5» Уильяма Максвелла Морисона и Судебного заседания (высший гражданский суд Шотландии), опубликованного в 1802 году.The decisions of the Court of Session: from its first institution to the present time: digested under proper heads, in the form of a dictionary, Volume 5, William Maxwell Morison, Эдинбург, Bell & Bradfute, January 1, 1802, pp. 3652 – 3653. Facsimile by Google Books. ( ) |-|Другие заметки= Место съёмок *Сцены в главном зале Румпельштильцхена в были сняты в The Bridge Studios, , как и сцены в подвале Румпельштильцхена. Сцены подвала были исправленной версией башни Готель из предыдущих эпизодов.Стив Перлман и Дэвид Х. Гудман в Blu-ray Седьмого сезона Аудио-Комментарии к **Сцены подвалаFile:721SearchingForFamily.png ранее снимались как винный погреб Королевского замка в .File:602WhatWasThat.png Это легко видно из идентичной люстры, формы стен и двери. **Восстановленная версия подвала также дублируется как лаборатория доктора Джекила в больнице мистера Хайд в .File:522WalkingIntoLab.png File:522CanHelpHim.png **Более того, сцены больницы с клеткой в были сняты там же, что и сцены в лаборатории доктора Джекила. Клетка была съёмной, и реквизит был исправлен как лаборатория. Некоторые стены были удалены, а окна вставлены.Дэвид Х. Гудман и Эндрю Чамблисс в Blu-ray/DVD Пятого сезона аудио-комментарии к Появления Примечания }} en:Dark Castle (Wish Realm) Категория:Места Однажды в сказке